Burn it
by madkin
Summary: What happens when Kate finds a picture of Buffy that survived the fire? Please read and review. I've started the sequel it's called Kathy who? But it's still not gonna be out for a while.


Disclaimer- not mine. i own noting and i take no credit. it all belongs to Joss and the WB and UPN, etc. please don't sue.

A/N: Hey so sorry my other stories are late I just got an idea ran with it. Um if you like it let me know because I might do a sequel where Buffy gets caught by Kate for murder... So let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy. Please R&R.

As Angel walked into the bar he immediately started scanning the crowd for Kate. She'd asked him to meet her here, which surprised him considering she was very keen on avoiding him ever sense she had found out he was a vampire and he father died by a vampires hand.

He spotted Kate sitting at the bar, which was rather empty at the moment. He made his way through the crowd of people and took the seat next to hers and ordered a beer.

"Why am I here Kate?" Angel asked after a moment of silence.

"Your here because I have some questions I want you to answer for me." Kate said staring into her drink. swirling it with one of those tiny red straws people gave you with drinks.

Angel's drink came.

Angel remained silent waiting for her to start.

"Why did you move here?" Kate asked

"To help the helpless."

"No I mean why here? Why LA and not San Fransico or New York?" Kate knew he was dodging the question she just didn't know why.

"Los Angeles is known for lost souls." Angel wasn't going to give her the truth, at least not anytime soon.

"Fine don't tell me. Uh the fire with your apartment do you want anything from it?" Kate decided to go to a safer question.

"Why?" Angel did want something. He wanted the picture of Buffy, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Because the items for the fire that remain are yours for the taking." Kate was getting frustrated with the stupid cryptic act. She knew he was always hiding something about his past that his co-workers seemed to know about.

"Oh, well you can get rid of it all, I don't need it." Angel muttered.

"Are you sure? Furniture, weapons, books, pictures?" Kate asked in a prodding tone. She'd found a picture of a girl in one of his book it was tiny and a mystery it survived the fire but it had in 1 piece more or less. She was curious who it was because Angel never dated and more importantly it's the only picture she knew him to have.

Angel was silent for a moment. He wanted the picture of Buffy back, but he'd thought it burned in the fire. After all it was tiny, but with Kate's tone and the mention of pictures he knew it survived.

"Well?" Kate pushed

"You can burn it, trash it, give it away. I don't care." He said it with a tone very close to Angelus.

Kate was shocked for a moment but she pulled it together. " So you don't want this then?" Kate said reaching into pocket, flashing Angel the picture.

Angel was shocked for two reasons. First it really had survived the fire in 1 piece, more or less. Second because she had taken it form the police station to come and pry about it.

"I'll take that as a no." Kate said ready to put the picture back.

"No!"

"You want it?" Kate asked

"Yes." Angel wanted it.

"Then answer a few questions." Kate knew she was being rude and well a way blackmailing him but he wasn't human so who would care.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Angel couldn't believe her.

"I prefer to think of it as you give me what I want and I give you what you want." Kate put the picture in between them.

"Who is she?"

"Her names Buffy... Buffy Summers."

"How old is she?"

"When?" Angel asked confused whether she meant now or then.

"Both."

"17 in the picture. She's 19 now." Angel would answer safe questions but the minute she asked something that could put Buffy in danger the picture was his and he was gone.

"Is she human?" Kate knew she upset him with that question the way he was squeezing his hand into a fist.

"Yes. She's human." Angel sneered with a glare. Ok so she has super powers, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Did you two date?" Kate was loving this.

"Yes." Angel was being very Oz like. At least on the outside.

"Was it serious?"

"I don't know." Ok so that was a lie.

"Did you love her?"

"Yes." Angel whispered hoping she wouldn't hear him. No suck luck.

Kate started to feel a little guilty seeing that he was in pain over this conversation or questioning. So she just slide the picture over to his side, got up and as she turned to walk away Angel heard her say 'Your Welcome'.

Angel sat there with the picture. After a moment he got up, swiped the photo into his coat pocket and disappeared from the bar and into the city of lost souls.


End file.
